manwithnonamefandomcom-20200214-history
For a few dollars more
= For a few dollars more (Italian:Per qualche dollaro in più), is a 1965 (1967 in the United states)Italian spaghetti western film directed by Sergio Leone and starring Clint Eastwood as the man with no name, it also features Lee Van Cleef,Gian Maria Volntè and music from the Academy award winning composer Ennio Morricone. It is the sequel to a fistful of dollars and is part of the dollars trilogy also comprising the good, the bad and the ugly. Plot The film starts with col Douglas Mortimer (Van Cleef), illegaly stopping a train to shoot from far a distance a fugitive wanted from the law, after killing the man he goes and collects the price of the bounty. He his then given instructions abbout another wanted man calles Red "baby" Cavanagh who has a $2000 bounty. He his then informed that the outlaw has been targeted also by The man with no name (he even goes by the name of manco wich means left handed). The story then revolves to the man with no name riding to a little town and entering a bar where he spots Cavanagh playing poker with his men, he later shoots all of them including Cavanagh and takes the bounty. Later he meets with Mortimer and the two decide to hunt down el Indio (Volontè), the most wanted fugitive in the western territories, knowing he is a very intelligent adversary they try to play it more carefully. They are aware that el Indio is planning to rob the bank of El Paso and it's over half billion dollars so Mortimer convinces the man with no name to join el Indio's gang and participate to the robbery in order to then prepare a trap for them: The man with no name accepts and obtains the trust of el Indio's gang after rescuing one of there members from prison. After completing the robbery el Indio takes the money to a small border town where the man with no name reunites with Mortimer, unfortunatley the gang comes to know about the plan and captures them both, later on el Indio releases the two of them in order to let his gang pursue them so he and an accomplice can keep the money for themselfs. The next morning the man with no name and Mortimer emerge victorious from a shootout with the gang in the streets of the town, but without notice Mortimer's weapon is shot out of his hand from el Indio who then takes a pocketwatch out of his hand and begins to playing it. As the tune his coming to an end the man with no name appears with an identical pocketwatch playing the same tune and throse his gun at Mortimer that prepares to gun draw el Indio when the music stops. After a moment the music finishes and Mortimer shoots el Indio on time, killing him: Mortimer then tells the man with no name that the two pocketwatches and the picture inside them belonged to his siter who was discovered by el Indio with her lover, after shooting the lover he raped her and then she commited suicide. He decides not to take no part in the bounty revealing to the man with no name that his pupose was driven by revenge, he then gets on his horse and rides off in to the sunset. The man with no name is then left piling up the bodies of the gang he killed on a chariot beynd a horse, he suddenly realizez he is short of $27,000 total and turns around to shoot one last of el Indio's gang members still alive, after collecting all the bodies he recovers the stolen money and rides away. Trivia In a few dollars more the man with no name is often called "manco" (wich in spanish means left handed), this title is attributed to the fact that the character shoots with his left hand, probably a consequenze from the previous film in wich the character's right hand is purpusley crushed by one of his enemies making it useless in combat. GO BACK AND WATCH THE FIRST FILM!!! IT IS HIS LEFT HAND THAT IS CRUSHED...AT THE END HIS LEFT HAND IS EVEN WRAPPED--NOT HIS RIGHT!!! Category:For a few dollars more characters Category:Characters